


a series of correspondence addressed to the inquisitor

by arekiras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) Positive, Gen, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Letters, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), No Dialogue, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Rogue Warden (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: a king, a hero, a champion, and a revolutionary each write the inquisitor a letter.--transamatus.tumblr.com
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	a series of correspondence addressed to the inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> there will be an actual fic with dialogue and a plot soon, i just love my kids. find me on tumblr @transamatus and tell me how to add links into the notes of fics.

A letter on thick, expensive parchment bearing the Fereldan royal seal in gold wax, written in a small, cramped hand: 

_Inquisitor Lavellan,_

_I know we have spoken only once, and briefly, but I wanted to thank you for your intervention on behalf of the mages in Redcliffe. Though I would have liked to allow them to remain, I could not ignore the threat they allowed into my country. A threat, I’m told, you came to be very familiar with. I must make decisions like this a lot. Alistair the man wants to be sympathetic, give many chances, and never hurt anyone. Alistair the king is not a man. He is a head that wears a crown, an ear to the woes of his people, a hand that guides an entire country through turbulent times. In fact, I have never actually led my country in times that were easy. Funny, that._

_I’m sure you can relate. Being Inquisitor is a greater responsibility than being king, for my responsibilities lie within a single country’s borders. Yours expand past the edges of the known world and into the Fade itself. Many seem to forget, but I once was also part of an effort to save the world. The Hero of Fereldan struck down the Archdemon, but she was not the only Warden. I have felt the gravity of such a task, and know how hard it is to not buckle beneath it. It’s a miracle I’m still alive._

_The point is, I know what it’s like to be a young man doing the job entire armies failed at. By the time I was twenty-one, I had helped stop a Blight and gained custody of a country. By the time you’re twenty-five, Maker willing, you will have mended a hole in the sky._

_It’s important to remember you aren’t alone. Even faced with impossible tasks, you are not solitary. Aside from friends and advisors, there are those out there who understand what you face and made it out the other side. Myself, Sister Leliana, the Champion (though I am not meant to know you’ve been in contact), and even Morrigan can attest to the likelihood of your success._

_You will succeed because you must, but also because you are strong and because it is not impossible. Nothing is impossible, Inquisitor._

_I know you don’t follow the teachings of the Maker and Andraste, but I pray for you, and I hope that your gods turn their blessings upon you as well._

_In solidarity and respect,_

_King Alistair Theirin I_

A letter, or more of a note, on a tattered, water stained roll of thin parchment, written in a hasty scrawl, smelling of the crow it was attached to for so long: 

_Inquisitor-_

_Hear tell you’re the nanny to the fate of Thedas now. Good fucking luck. The Orlesians don’t deserve you._

_Warden Commander A. Tabris_

Two wrinkled letters, folded together in one envelope and squashed by weeks of travel before arriving in Skyhold: 

_Lavellan,_

_Made it to Weisshaupt. Not very warm or welcoming, if I’m being honest. Colder than a witch’s tit up here, but I do believe I’ve surpassed the range of Seeker Cassandra’s ire. Hope you are well. I wish we had more of a chance to speak before I had to depart, but what they don’t tell you about changing the world is that, after you do, you aren’t usually allowed to stick around in one place. The whole world continues to need you._

_I wasn’t even trying to save the world, at first. Just Kirkwall. Couldn’t manage that, but I think some good came of it. Hope so, anyway._

_Varric tells me that you continue to excel. Assuming only half of what he says are lies, I’d say I’m thoroughly impressed. Do look after him for me, I meant that._

_One day, far off in the future, I assume, we should grab a drink. I never did close my tab at the Hanged Man, so I’ll even pay. I can tell you about Kirkwall and the rebellion, and maybe together we can figure out how to be living legends. Might take quite a lot of drinking for that, though._

_Until then, should you ever need a champion (ha!) you need only call on me._

_Best,_

_Hawke_

And

_To the Inquisitor:_

_We have never met nor spoken, but I feel as though I know you. Stories of your exploits must have reached every ear in Thedas by now. Shining hero to some, sent by Andraste herself to save the world. Conniving fiend to others, sowing discord and fueling heresy. I can relate to the duality, if nothing else._

_Aside from these hearsay stories, Hawke has regaled me at least three times on your adventures together. Varric is the renowned storyteller, but Hawke gives him a run for his money on long-windedness, if nothing else. They think very highly of you and your Inquisition, this much is clear. And I thank you for looking after them in the Fade. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing them after all we’ve been through simply to be together._

_I cannot apologize for my actions in Kirkwall, but I know enough of you to imagine that you wouldn’t ask me to. However, I could never have conceived of this being the result: one exploding chantry leading to an exploding temple, and then a hole in the sky. I’m glad to hear that someone such as yourself is taking it to task to get the world back in order. You are a good man, and a brave soul. I feel that my revolution is safe in your hands, and that mages and nonmages alike will be better off for having you as their guardian._

_I should hope to meet you one day, to shake your hand and tell you in person that I admire your actions and your character. I’m sure a great many mages feel the same._

_Thank you,_

_Anders_


End file.
